Sun and Moon
Yes, Another Fanfic, But this one may be slightly different. This Clan is a clan I've been allowed to write a fanfiction of, Called BriskClan, All OC's belong to those who are in BriskClan. I do not own this clan, But I am in dis clan c: http://animal-jam-clans-1.wikia.com/wiki/BriskClan ''BriskClan'' ''Leader(s) ''Rosestar - A Dark Russet Somali - Maincoon Mix. She Has Emerald Green Eyes And For A Female She Is Fairly Tall. (http://animal-jam-clans-1.wikia.com/wiki/User:Jaxgirl4life Jaxgirl4life) Ashstar ''- Tall, muscular dark achromatic pelaged she-cat with a lighter achromatic underbelly, and dark achromatic patches and stripes that are the exact same color as her pelage. She has vibrant fern-green eyes with flashes of dark green and tiny speckles of yellow, giving her a beautiful but fierce gaze. (Username to be added) ''More to be added! ''Deputy(ies) ''Icefeather - All white Maine coon with blue eyes she also has Crimson scars along her back, and up over her nose.(User to be added soon) Silverfang - she is a silvertabby with icy blue eyes with a small scar across her nose (Silverofbriskclan) ''Medicine cat(s) Tba Medicine cat apprentice(s) ''To be added ''Elite warriors ''Nagisa - an underfed looking, tiny Siamese (User to be added) ''Warriors ''Brokentail - A golden pelt, along with a white underbelly. He has a few white streaks. His pelt is sleek with a few fluffy areas. He has light emerald eyes. He has scars strewn about his pelt. His tail was mainly lost at a young age, so he has a stub tail. (Kenziedenzie) Orient - Orient has pitch-black fur with a broad muzzle. She has pale Blue/green eyes and one is Stuck in cross-eye (left).She has a long scar running down her stomach. (Wammer17) Jaxom - Massive, skinny, ragged looking Maned wolf with a long, thin muzzle and a short tail. He has dark brown/amber eyes, and long/tall dark brown legs. (Wammer17) More to be added ''Apprentices ''None Atm ''Kits ''Scarlet - A small brown timber wolf pup with a long brown tail, Bright yellow eyes and pointy ears, Extremely energetic (JammerjamjamX) Tundra - A maned wolf pup. She is light brown. Brown paws brown ears. And with little mohawk, With black eyes (Username to be added) Path - A small ish kit with Left tan eye with a darken out look of it making her left eye look mean and right light blue making it have darker blue spots in her eye making her look sweet and gently on her right side.She has a alabaster pelt with achromatic Spots scattered onto her white pelt.'' '' Possibly more tobe added '' Queens ''Fallenfaith - A Dark black ebony she-cat with Blood red eyes she has a ivory underbelly with a scar on her right hind leg large pointed ears with slight black tufts shortish hair (Username to be added) ''Elders ''None More to be added '' ''Other ''Kittypets ''(M) Scout - a black and grey striped tabby sort of fluffy with greenish brown eyes(Silverofbriskclan) ''Rogue ''Shadowstep - An black tuxedo tom with green eyes ''Prologue '' Two silhouette's in the distance, The figures shaped as felines. A long lasting silence appeared, Until one spoke. "I'm here, Just like you asked me." The dark russet feline spoke, Her emerald gaze locked on the other feline. "Why did you ask for me to come here?" The other feline glanced sidewards then meeting the Dark russet feline's Emerald gaze. "My my you've gotten so big, Starclan has been watching carefully of you're path. Your leadership has been good?" The other feline finally spoke, Her mysterious blue gaze resting on Rosestar. "I've tried making the right decisions, We've had a long season of peace." The leader glanced downwards then upwards. "Is that why you have brought me here? Something dangerous is happening? Some threat?" "Yes, A prophecy." The feline rasped as Rosestar's gaze widened, Listening intently as the feline went on. "Long ago Moon and Sun combined, It was a beautiful sight, When I was still a warrior back in the day... Back then, The days last longer, Everything was peaceful and Serene, No threats, No dangerous.. Until a rebelious, Fox-Hearted warrior broke the balance, He murdered others to get his way, He threatened the clans..." "Why?" Rosestar questioned. "Ambition.. He wanted to be the best out of his littermates when he was a kit, But they kept getting in his way, Turning out better then him, Until one day.. He pushed one of his littermates off a cliff and brutally drowned the other, But he was stopped by a brave deputy.. But until then things had never been the same." The old feline finished, She oscillated her tattered, Messy tail. "Was that from the past? From that tom in the story..?" Rosestar glanced at the nasty scars, She had never seen scars as bad as those, The other feline nodded, Her mysterious blue gaze fixed on her paws. "None of that matters, All that matters is the prophecy." She rasped "Once a cast-out.. Dark-hearted feline falls, Sun and Moon will rise and combine once again." As the mysterious feline finished, She began to fade, Even the stars in her fur. "No wait! Don't go.. I don't understand! You need to tell me more!" Rosestar stepped closer, Pleading for answers. "You already know what the future brings, You'll know how to help Sun and Moon." And just like that.. She was gone. Rosestar woke in her nest. It was a dream, ''But the prophecy was real. "Once a dark-hearted feline falls, Sun and Moon will combine once again." She whispered silently to herself. Chapter 1 'Sorry if this is short ;-;' Rosy's POV Rosestar began pacing quite fast around her nest attempted to make out what she meant by ''Sun and Moon. A darkhearted feline?! "''Rosestar! Your presence is needed outside of your den." The voiced snapped her out of her thoughts. "Coming!" Rosestar replied ambling towards where the voice had come from only to find a tattered, Orange tabby weakly standing, Icefeather along with Silverfang standing on both sides of the feline. "Who may this be?" Rosestar questioned examining the poor feline, Her gaze fixed downwards, Soon a mewling sound appeared, Rosestar soon noticed.. Kits! "We found the poor thing in the territory, Lying on the ground." Icefeather reported. "She lost her mate, She is caring for a litter of four. Oh and her name is Bella." Silverfang added. The poor mangled she-cat limped slightly closer to Rosestar, Lifting her head... Her gaze wasn't quite was Rosestar expected, She had ominous, Red eyes, Oddly. She met Rosestar's gaze. "P-please help me.. My kits are going to die.. We're starving.. Thirsty.." She gasped, Her chest heaving. "Take her and the kits to the medicine cat den." Rosestar told Icefeather. The poor cat.. Rosestar took a swift glance around camp. "She has very unusual eyes... Could she be part of the prophecy..?" Rosestar mumbled to herself. "Rosestar, Are you alright?" Silverfang spoke. Realizing her gaze was resting on her paws, Rosestar glanced at Silverfang. "Yes.. I'm fine." Suddenly she heard a yowl from the nursery. "Scarlet calm down!" Rosestar ambled silently peering in the nursery to see Scarlet running wildly around the nursery, Scarlet always seemed to be energized. Rosestar ambled away from the nursery to the medicine cat's den to see how the new feline was doing. "Hello!" Rosestar spoke as she entered the medicine cat den. The ragged feline, Bella, glanced at Rosestar with her ominous, Red gaze. Bella seemed much better now. "Hello Rosestar." Bella even sounded better. "How are you feeling?" Rosestar decided to ask, Asuming Bella was feeling better. "I feel great, Thank you so much..." Her voice trailed off like she was going to say something else but she didn't. Rosestar glanced at her kits, It probably took a lot of work to take care of them. "Do they have names?" Bella nodded as the question was asked. "The white and orange-spotted one is Lily, The black one with the white muzzle is Ink, The white and brown one is Swan and the white one with black stripes is Lavender." She finished as she pointed to each one, Then heaved a sigh. "Lily is partly blind.." She added with a hint of sadness. "That's sad, Was she born like that?" Rosestar glanced at the kit. "Yes.." Bella replied sadly, staring at the ground now. "They have beautiful names." Rosestar attempted to brighten up the mood. "Yes.. They do." Her gaze lightened a bit. ''I want to ask her badly if she's part of the prophecy.. But would she know? ''Rosestar thought.. ''Maybe later.. '' "Y'know you can stay in BriskClan if you'd like, You won't have to worry about the kits being in danger." Rosestar added seeing Bella's gaze widen a bit with shock. The words Rosestar expected came right out of her mouth. "Really..?" Bella said, Her ominous, Red gaze widened, Rosestar examined her red gaze... ''I've never seen a gaze like her's.. I should stop thinking about her gaze and concentrate on whats happening now. '' "Yes really." Rosestar confirmed with a smile. "Thank you.." She glanced at Rosestar with her serene gaze. --- Rosestar had wandered back into her den, The thought of the Prophecy glued to her mind... ''I have a feeling Bellaheart might be part of the prophecy... What if 2 of her kits are the prophecy felines? Sun and moon..? No.. '' ''"''Rosestar? Are you okay? You've been in your den for quite a while now." Ashstar entered the den approaching Rosestar. ''How long have I been in here..? '' "Is anything, Bothering you?" The question filled Rosestar's mind with thoughts, But the one that kept bugging her. ''Should I tell her? Yes.. No... But I should.. "''Yes." Rosestar then spilled everything she had known about the prophecy, Ashstar listened intently. "Sun and Moon?" Ashstar's gaze filled with curiousity. "What do you think she meant by th-" "Thats what I'm trying to find out!" Rosestar interupted, Her gaze darkening with Confusion, Ashstar flashed a concern look at Rosestar. "Perhaps you should get some rest..?" Ashstar suggested, Rosestar nodded, Her gaze fixed on the ground. Then she said something. "No.." "What?" Ashstar flashed a confused glance at Rosestar. "What if Sun and Moon ''are cats?" A silence struck the question. "Perhaps they are felines, Ones who were related? Possibly sibblings? But seperated for a reason!" Rosestar added, Her gaze sparking with excitement. "We're probably suppose to find them! I finally understand!" "What if they're a bit far away?" Ashstar questioned. "We wouldn't be able to send a patrol of cats far far away into unknown territory, It'll be too dangerous." She added aswell. "I guess you're right.." Rosestar glanced downwards disappointedly. "But they could come to us possibly." Ashstar added. "What about the dark-hearted feline she mentioned in the prophecy? Should we prepare in case?" "Perhaps we should prepare just in case." Ashstar agreed. "So its settled then I guess?" "Yes." "Alrighty." Rosestar gaped her jaws in a yawn, Rosestar ambled to her nest. I guess I am kinda tired... "You should get some rest." Ashstar said, Soon exiting the den. Rosestar was lying on her side, Still thinking about Sun and Moon, Soon Rosestar drifted off.. She expected something to happen in her dream but no. Nothing.. She stood in silence. Still nothing.. She then sat silently. Still nothing.. Its empty Suddenly a battle broke out, Rosestar knew she was dreaming but it looked so real.. She saw a feline who was deep in combat. Is this a sign? Starclan? Please help me understand. ''Chapter 2'' ''Scouts POV'' The Luxurious feline lay splayed out on his comfy, Soft bed. Life is just great! ''He would say to himself repeatedly. He soon stood stretching his legs, His collar's bell jingling like usual as he ambled towards his food bowl, Devouring his food then turned towards the water bowl, He lapped a few drops then turned away. Only to end up staring at the screen door, But then stared past it, Outside at the wild, Sometimes he would wonder what it would be like to live out there.. But he was thankful for having a great life. "I do feel like stretching my legs kinda.. Maybe I should go outside..?" He spoke to himself, Padding over towards the door leading to the backyard, He scratched the door making a wail-like noise attempting to get his Housefolk's attention. As soon as the door slided openeded he burst out into a run leaping onto a stump in the backyard, Extremely fast. He breathed in the fresh scents in the backyard, It smelled nice out here. "I should spend some time outside I guess." He murmured to himself, His gaze raking across the fence, Blocking his way to the forest. He leapt onto the fence balancing himself, Glancing out at the forest. ''Its tempting to go look out there... ''But you'll have fun! ''A voice sounded in my mind. ''It'll be dangerous... ''I edged away from the fence slightly More to be added